falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
La Mugre
La Mugre, or The Dirt, is a sizable settlement located roughly at the Nevada/Idaho border that caters to all the depraved needs of the areas less savory inhabitants, as well as raking in a large sum of caps from travelers going to and from the New Vegas area. La Mugre is currently controlled by two warring groups, the founder of the city, the sentient Robo-brain Zeek and his gang of murderous thugs known as Los Muertos, and the upstart known as Alfonzo, with his gang known as the Idaho Gunners. History Pre-War La Mugre, once known as Waylands Hope, was a medium-sized town that had tried to cut a profit by acting as a gambling pit stop for westbound travelers heading to the Las Vegas area. It remained a relatively unknown speck on the map up until the Great War. The Great War Waylands Hope was completely untouched by atomic fire, to little of a settlement to warrant nuclear annihilation. However, in the panic following much of the towns sparse population panicked and fled haphazardly into the desert, their belongings stuffed into the trunks of their cars and their families crammed into the backseat. Those who remained soon had to deal with other horrors, mutant animals, acid rain, and various power shortages. Small groups banded together to form gangs which preyed on one another and anyone who wandered into the settlement. Post-War Soon the locals, specifically the predominantly Hispanic gang known as Los Muretos, renamed the town, La Mugre, or The Dirt. A fitting name at the time, as what wasn't destroyed in the never-ending gang wars was eventually buried under the radioactive sandstorms that periodically scoured the land. Several gangs rose to the top of the heap, the Los Muretos, the Red Alley Boys, the Brawlers, and the Sons of Samule. Arguably the Los Muretos were the most ruthless and violent, as well as the most economically inclined, thus they did not run off outsiders, but traded (or robbed) with them. A Visionary The wandering Robobrain, going by the name of Zeek, stumbled across La Mugre in 2111, and quickly saw a chance to recreate the vice empire he ran back in Chicago under the name of Greyson "Dutch" Delahoyah. The Robobrain strolled into the ruined and rubble-strewn streets of La Mugre, found the toughest gang around, and, using his impressive oratory skills, gathered a following amongst the Los Muretos. The Los Muretos leader challenged the Robobrain, claiming that the haywire piece of hardware knew about as much about running a gang as a radroach knows about accounting. Zeek responded by ramming his metal claws into the gangers eyes and disemboweling him in front of the entire gang. Under Zeeks leadership, Los Muretos dominated the town, and took over in one short year. It was then that the real work began. Good Times Zeek put the remaining locals to work restoring much of the cities gambling and theaters, as well as converting certain places into chem dens and whore houses. He developed contacts with slavers in the area, and quickly gathered up some "talent" for his prostitution rings, and more and more men were press-ganged into the Los Muertos, whom he outfitted with modern gear, such as bullet-proof vests and assault rifles. Very soon the caps began to pour in, with caravaners and travelers flocking to the small hub of vice. Within a few short years, Zeek had become fabulously wealthy and the Los Muertos had become something of an army. Zeek even hired a small band of exile Badlanders who eventually became his own elite enforces, the Hellhounds. Though not as large as New Vegas, La Mugre became noted as a very wealthy if not rowdy settlement, a place for hardened criminals and gunmen to find solace in the harsh midwestern deserts and '''the '''place to hire such individuals. In general, La Mugre became prosperous simply giving the wayward traders and wastelanders what they wanted, women, booze, chems, and a warm bed, all at a reasonable price. La Mugre is now even greater than its Pre-War self ever was, its buildings renovated and its power restored, its water more or less clean and its prosperity solidified so long as wastelanders and traders continue to travel east. Legion Rebuked Years later the first scouts of Caesar's Legion happened upon the town, and, seeing a den of pre-war sin and vice, were so disgusted they attempted to burn it to the ground. The scouting party was completely annihilated by the Los Mureto's gunhands, and only one survivor managed to limp back to the main Legion camp, where he died of his wounds after revealing the location of the town. When the corpses of the Legionaries were brought to Zeek, he demanded that all his soilderos assemble at the perimeter of the town, taking up positions both in and around the wall that surrounded La Mugre. When the Legion came, they were ready, the elite Hellhounds picked off Legionarie leadership (or what they assumed to be their leadership, gunning at the legionaries with the most elaborate headdresses) while the soilderos gunned down whatever got close. Casualties were stiff on both sides, but in the end, it was the Legion who were wiped out to a man, their ranks breaking and hunted down by Hellhounds. It would be many more years until Cesar learned of this town, and by then, he had a Dam to conquer. Still, the Legion fully intends to burn La Mugre to the ground, especially after Zeek had the legionaries corpses hung around and pinned to the walls, using crude signs to label them and the entire Legion as "Raider Trash!" The Twins Two years following the Legions assault on La Mugre, the Polanski family, the very same that had run the Papa Polanski's bar and chem den since the bombs first fell, received its latest additions, Julia and Hanna Polanski. The twins grew up fast, and quickly became their own force to be reckoned with in La Mugre. They expanded their ancient family business, buying up two unused properties and renovating them into a whorehouse and a gambling ring respectively. The Papa Polanski's brand name became the best in all of La Mugre, and the twins became powerful enough to broke power with the founder himself. Zeek had kept the twins in check, but realized that their business could not be more effectively run without them, and the sheer amount of caps they made, a healthy sum of which found its way into his own pockets, meant that the twins were given a bit more leeway than other vendors. In La Mugre they say, crossing the boss will get you killed, but crossing the twins will get you killed slower! The Rise of a Rival La Mugre had remained a somewhat stable settlement for well over a decade, with the Los Muretos ruling with an iron fist and the Polanski Twins forming a stranglehold on the vice industry. However, that would all be thrown into disarray with a newcomer. He called himself, Alfonzo, a sharp dressed, even sharper-tongued ganger from out west. He arrived with several suitcases full of caps and a small gang of heavily armed thugs and bought out a small whore house on the edge of town known as the Cat's Meow. His first course of action was to change the name, christening his new base of operations as, The Idaho Rocket. Alfonzo seemed to get caps out of thin air, (believed to be funded by partners out west in New Vegas) and quickly monopolized the entire western quarter of the town. He established himself as a rising star in La Mugres hierarchy, and circumvented all of Zeeks "administrative" attempts to eliminate this destabilizing influence. Alfonzo and his gang, the so-called Idaho Gunners, became the second biggest game in town, undercutting Zeeks businesses in the north and eastern quarter. The Polanski Twins just barely managed to maintain their hold on the southern quarter. In the end, Alfonzo risked open war with the Vice Lord of La Mugre, attempting to assassinate him with a bomb in his own base, the bar and chem den, The Redlight. Outraged, Zeek mobilized his solideros, and attempted to wipe out the Idaho Gunners with a brutal show of force. The result was a massive battle that raged across the eastern and western quarters, claiming dozens of lives and shutting down business in that area for a week. The Gang Wars of La Mugre had begun. Gang Wars For three bloody months, the Idaho Gunners and Los Muretos fought tooth and nail for control for La Mugre. Much of the Western and Eastern Quarters suffered extensive damage and business came to a near halt throughout the city. In the end, under the advisement of the Polanski Twins, an armistice was made between the warring gangs. The Coming of the Khans With an armistice brokered, for a few months, all seemed to return to business as usual. Word spread that the shooting war within La Mugre had ended, and traders and travelers returned in droves. In that span of three month civil war, trade and commerce within the region had also begun to die off, lesser settlements near the Idaho-Nevada border had suffered as travelers had to avoid the more beaten routes through the wastes as many then would have passed by the open warzone that La Mugre had become, many falling prey to beasts and radioactive hotspots whilst trying to blaze a trail. The effect that La Mugre had on the entire region only bolstered the fervent desire of each faction to control the settlement, but also made each faction aware of how precarious their position was. If La Mugre ever spiraled out of control like that again, it could mean the victor would only have ashes to rebuild upon. Thus, despite the politicking and quiet assassinations that would still characterize this cold war, most travelers were allowed to do their business in the relative peace of La Mugre without fearing a particularly large shootout, now only subject to the typical, smaller ones that sometimes raged in corners of La Mugre. This cease fire was put to the test several times though, and at an ever increasing pace. When a suspiciously bad batch of jet that killed almost all of the customers and gang members in Idaho Gunners most profitable chem den, the Oriental, many suspected Zeek's agents responsible. Or the mysterious fire that almost burned down the Red Light one cold Idahoan winter, which Zeek insists in private was the handiwork of mercenaries in the employ of the Alfonzo. As tensions mounted with every maneuver for power and act of sabotage, the whole city began to fear that war would be on the rise again. Then, this state of affairs was directed away from outright war by the most unlikely of parties, the Great Khans. A sizable warband, led by a Khan warlord known as Razorfist, attacked the city, having heard rumors that the once powerful settlement had grown weak in its time of civil war, and would be easy pickings if the gangs were still at one another's throats. While their scouts learned that a ceasefire had been called for, they informed their warlord, who surveyed the settlement himself, and declared that the damage to its walls and infrastructure in the fighting was more than enough to soften the city up for his men. After laying siege to the city for a short few days, the Khans attempted to batter their way through the cities defenses, however, they were faced, not only by the unified might of each faction, but also from residences of La Mugre themselves, many of which were experienced mercenaries and hardened criminals. The Khans were soundly defeated, though the battle took a toll on the already weakened Los Muertos and Idaho Gunners. The Polanski Twins suffered as well, much of the Southern Quarter was badly damaged, its more intact structures seeming like ripe prizes to the Khan raiders. Current Times La Mugre is currently split in a tense cold war between the Idaho Gunners and Los Muretos, with the Polanski family caught in the middle. Business is otherwise usual aside from the roving bands of gang members roaming the streets, on the lookout for rivals in their turf and patrolling the borders of their respective quarters. Aside from the gang war, La Mugre continues to grow and increase in wealth, becoming slightly more cultured with every rich thrill seeker or would-be artist that blows into town. Her buildings are but repaired, with new construction under way all over the city. The scars of the open war and Great Khan attack are almost healed, but this also means that tensions may soon be back on the rise. Over time, La Mugre may become as large as a Pre-War city, if the gangs don't tear it all apart that is. Government La Mugre is essentially a capitalist dictatorship currently embroiled in a civil war. However, as the town makes most of its income on tourists and passers by, the current conflict is held at an armistice and three factions currently control their respective areas. Eastern and Northern Quarters Zeek and his Los Muretos dominate the Eastern and Northern Quarters, wholly controlling all the vice and violence in the area, and thus boasting the lions share of the cities manpower and wealth. The Eastern Quarter is more or less dedicated to servicing the Los Muretos gang membership, while the Northern Quarter is more geared towards travelers and merchants. The Eastern and Northern Quarters arguably get the most business and, as it is ruled by the founder himself, is the most powerful in terms of economics and military power. However, the Eastern and Northern quarters have seen a decline in clientele over the years, losing more and more business to the flashy and loud Western Quarter in recent years. The Western Quarter Controlled by the Idaho Gunners and their upstart Vice Lord, Alfonzo, the Western Quarter is awash with New Vegas style and charm, and is host to much more exotic "flavors" than the Eastern, Southern, and Northern Quarters. The Western Quarter is growing at an exponential rate and its exotic style draws in more and more patrons by the day. Guarded by the well-armed Idaho Gunners, many of which are hired guns from the Nevada area, one would think that the Western Quarters excess amount of armed thugs would put off many a patron. But the rules in the Western Quarter are simple, don't fuck with the gunners, and you can do damned near anything you please. Thus, the Western Quarter tends to draw in a much more rowdy and wealthy crowd, who are willing to party the night away and try some of the latest wares from the far west. The Southern Quarter Controlled by the Polanski Twins and their small army of mercenaries,(half of which are family) the Southern Quarter has suffered little due to the gang wars, receiving a steady stream of customers who come from all sides of La Mugre to sample their fine wares. The Twins have currently held a state of neutrality, focused more on keeping La Mugres economy alive than scaring off costumers with territory disputes. However, the Twins themselves are divided on who to follow in order to end this war. Hanna proclaims that they owe their loyalties to Zeek, who built this town from the ground up and has proved a central figure in the cities defense time and time again. Julia holds that the Polanski family was being strangulated by Zeek's absurd cut in their profits and would do better under the ambitious rule of Alfonzo, who has clearly shown his ability to get things done by almost dethroning the big man himself. It is possible, however, that, with the right prodding, the Twins could both be convinced to take over the town themselves, as both Los Muretos and the Idaho Gunners would be caught completely off guard and vulnerable if the sisters were to attack. Military The 'armed forces' as it were of La Mugre is a collection of over a hundred ad-hoc militia fighters. From the hardened and well equipped gangers of the Idaho Gunners and Los Muretos, to the Polanski mercenary army, and even the various minor gangs and armed residence who call La Mugre home. Thats not counting the various armed travelers and merchants who frequent the city at all times, who can be convinced to fight in their own self defense. While this might seem far from a proper army, closer observation makes it clear that the forces of La Mugre are far from the average wasteland militia. Los Muertos Led by Zeek and his cabal of ruthless, hand picked lieutenants (known as Capos or Captains) the Los Muertos gang hierarchy is a well oiled machine that functions surprisingly like an army. Each capo has at least a dozen or more soldieros, or soldiers, under his command. These gangers come well equipped, clad in bullet proof vests and sometimes pre-war combat armor and toting military grade firearms and the odd heavy weapon such as a minigun or missile launcher. Chief among the fighters of the Los Muertos are Zeek's personal bodyguards and enforcers, the Hellhounds. A core of thirty or so exiled, tribal warriors of the infamous Badlanders, a widely spread warrior-nomadic tribe renowned for their loyalty under mercenary contracts and ruthless, cannibalistic warrior culture. The Hellhounds are absolutely loyal to their employer, and will fight for him to the death. To this end, they are exceptionally well armed, toting laser weapons and no small amount of exotic melee weaponry. Even a single Hellhound is a warrior that can turn the tide of any shootout or street brawl, and in small fireteams of five or more, can prove effective as crack commandos. Zeek himself bears mentioning, as he has personally led the gang from the front when he as deemed it necessary for morale. While not particularly fast or agile, Zeek's robobrain chassis is heavily armored and sports bladed claws, twin laser pistols, and a not insignificant mesmetron that can stun enemies. With this not inconsiderable arsenal, Zeek can be a very dangerous opponent. Furthermore, Zeek's cunning and gravitas can not be underestimated. He inspires both respect and fear in equal measure to his subordinates, and almost a century of time and experience has made him a remarkably clever general, prone to unpredictable offenses and canny reading of his opponent's state of mind. Idaho Gunners The Idaho Gunners are newcomers to the game of murder and vice that is La Mugre's power-structure, but they have seen a meteoric rise under their enigmatic leader, Alfonzo. A New Vegas Polanski Family Minor Factions Locations Economy La Mugre's booming economy is dependent on the steady influx of travelers that flock to its neon glow, and has little in the way of a self-sustaining economy other than a small group of sharecroppers that live just outside the walls. Without the constant stream of tourists and mercenaries, La Mugre would essentially shrivel up and die like wastelander in a radioactive dust storm. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Idaho